Talk:Fencing Style
It's name? I'm not 100% exactly sure on this but is the name of this fighting style, Hanatou Sanchou or something? I'm not totally sure since only two techniques have been shown and no full explaination and past has of yet been revealed.Mugiwara Franky 05:45, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm sure it hasn't been named yet... The techniques have. One-Winged Hawk 21:11, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay the style of attacks are iaidō, yet thats not mentioned. Also, we should have considered renaming this article to this quite some while ago. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Arrow Notch Name Isn't it Arrow Notch Strike and not slash? Drunk Samurai 00:12, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know myself but I've seen both in use if thats any help. :-/ 07:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Moving the Music or Renaming the Page While he does use his sword to strum his violin and the music complements his sword use nicely, Brooke's musical attacks aren't part of his fencing style. Thus this page should either be renamed so that it is about a broader topic or the music (currently called Hypnosis) section should be moved to its own article. Bastian9 11:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have an opinion on this?Bastian9 21:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it would be better to give that its own page, but the problem is we would be just as clueless on what to call the hypnosis aspect of Brook's fighting style as we would be with his sword style. It would just be another conjectural article which we try to minimize. Wait until there's a name for his fighting style(s) and then we can move things accordingly. 14:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Having the name for an article that isn't just speculative, it is clearly false would seem to be just about the worst thing to have for the name of an article. Having two articles with speculative titles but ones that aren't totally false or having a more general name for this article (such as Brook's Fighting Style) would seem to be better. Bastian9 12:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Your title is actually worst than this one. It makes no sense to call it moving the music and is also a pretty bad name. SeaTerror 22:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Did you read anything I wrote besides the title before you commented? Moving the Music was not a name I was suggesting, I was suggesting that we should move the music from the page or that we rename the page. *facepalm* Bastian9 16:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hypnosis attacks a devil fruit ability? I propose that we move all of the Hypnosis-type techniques into the Yomi Yomi no Mi page, as Brook clearly stated that it was because of his Devil Fruit abilities that he was able to use his music in such a hypnotic way. InsertBadassNameHere 10:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) And where exactly did he say his Devil Fruit was behind his hypnosis attacks? 14:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Quote from the mangastream translation of the chapter: "The powerful souls of people fired up and and moved from the music that I play..." Mind you, this was when he was speaking about his newly discovered powers. I don't know, I might be reading into it a bit too much but it seems to me that this soul energy of his is influencing other peoples souls through his music. InsertBadassNameHere 10:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You're reading into it too much. Musicians are supposed to affect the atmosphere by the music they play. That was before we even knew anything about his soul capabilities. That line is from the scene in Harahetternia when he was trying to get those villagers fired up, right? His musical talent seems to be behind his hypnosis. 14:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, that line was from chapter 643 when he was giving a desciption on his Devil Fruit Powers. But yeah, you're probably right, I'm just reading into it a bit too much. InsertBadassNameHere 06:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Merge into Soul Solid Since this page is conjectural, I suggest we merge it into the officially named Soul Solid. After all, all of Mihawk's attacks are listed under Yoru and Kogatana. All of Nami's weather manipulation techniques are under Clima tact and their respective weapons pages. 06:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :We could do it like Art of Weather with a sub-page, like "Soul Solid/Techniques" or like that. 06:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :The Soul Solid merge is a good idea. No need for the subpage. 22:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Unlike Mihawk's style, Brook has canon named attacks. The only other style I can think of where we have a named sword and style is Zoro, who has separate pages for his swords and techniques. Just a thought to consider. :With that said, since Fencing Style is conjectural, let's merge. 22:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Fencing Style is not conjectural, Oda confirmed that Brook uses fencing so why are you saying it's conjectural? Only because it's named after a real world swordsmanship style? If that's the case then I disagree. Fencing is just a general term. It would be the same as if we called Zoro's Santoryu swordfighting. We still don't have an actual name for his style. 23:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) So are we in agreement to merge into a section under Soul Solid like "Techniques"? 00:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. 00:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I also agree. Do it. 04:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry guys, I disagree. That's if the only reason for merging the article is the supposed conjectural name. "Fencing" is not a general term, but a real-life martial art. Let's say that a character using Karate appears, "Karate" is not a general term, but an actual term. One Piece is a manga which generally don't use real-life martial arts, in fact the martial arts are nearly all original, but if it was a manga like other ones, I doubt we would have this discussion in the first place. :And the different between "Fencing" and "Swordsmanship" is the same as between "Judo" and "Brawling": the first is an unique style with its own techniques, while the latter is the general term. While I partially agree with the point Leviathan makes about Fencing, to my memory, we haven't seen any other character use it (notable or not) so I'll vote for the merging of Fencing Style to Soul Solid. I would like to propose though that in the event another fencer character appears, the former article to be restored and the two pages become separate again. MasterDeva (talk) 21:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure I got your point... are you saying that since it a real-life martial life and there is only one known user it pretty much falls in a general term like DP said? (I don't see why that makes a difference) Or simply because we know only Brook who use it? (Most of one piece martial arts are unique to a character) ::Not exactly. I simply meant that while I agree with your assertion and Fencing is not a general term, we've only seen Brook's use. Unlike Fishman Karate were there are several practitioners we only have Brook here, so, we should follow the same format we have with the other Straw Hat Pirates that are more personal-based. The issue for me in this case wasn't if the name was conjectural or not but following the same pattern we have with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. MasterDeva (talk) 23:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Just to say: "fencing" may be a specific style, but Brook was never said to have his personal sword style to be named as "Fencing", Oda just confirmed that his style originates from fencing. Saying Brook's swordsmanship is named "Fencing" would be the same as saying holding a gun is a fighting style called "sharpshooting" or something. 00:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC)